The present invention relates generally to the field of neutron spectrometers. There are many applications where accurate measurement of neutron energy is needed; for example, to calculate the exposure of personnel or determine the integrity of radiation shielding or radiation containment. Unfortunately, current spectrometers (such as Bonner Balls) have large uncertainties, have long signal acquisition and processing times, and other disadvantages.